A STAR TREK BONANZA
by MickeyLeek
Summary: The Cartwrights are crew members aboard the USS Enterprise


Here is just a silly little story that came to me one sleepless night. I hope you will enjoy it! A STAR TREK BONANZA 

Stardate 1867.6

'I had to leave another beauty behind. But at least we saved her race and this time we only lost three members of our landing party. Maybe we should give them shirts of a different color to wear…?' Captain Joseph F. Cartwright finished his entry in the logbook and handed it to Yeoman Rand. He winked at her and she blushed. The Yeoman had a crush on the captain since she first laid eyes on him but for some odd reason Cartwright wasn't interested in her.

'Captain!' First Officer Adam interrupted her thoughts. 'An alien vessel is approaching.' 'On screen!' the captain ordered. A blue blob showed on the big screen. 'What do you make of it, Adam?' 'According to my scanner it is alive.' No sooner had he finished his sentence, than the blob changed into a …blue dress! 'Fascinating!' was all Adam said. 'Oh my God!' a deep voice behind the captain exclaimed. Dr. Benjamin Cartwright, better known as Colt, gasped. 'Joe this is Laura D.'s ship!' 'The ship is hailing us, Captain,' Communications Officer Uhura interrupted. 'Let's hear what she has to say,' the captain answered. Uhura pushed some buttons and a young woman with blond hair appeared on the screen. 'Little Joe! You have to help me, please! Something is wrong with my life-support system. Please, let me beam aboard your ship?!' 'Don't listen to her, Joe!' Colt almost yelled. 'It's a trick!' 'What do you make of it, Adam?' Joe asked his First Officer. 'She is telling the truth….Fascinating!' he added after a short pause. 'Okay Laura. Stand by to beam aboard.' 'Oh thank you, Little Joe!' she said, bashing her eyelashes.

Five minutes later Captain Cartwright, followed by Adam and Colt, arrived in the transporter room. Chief Engineer Eric Hoss was already waiting for them. 'Dagburnit! I was just eating and only had my fourth Big Mac! What's so important that I can't even finish my meal?' 'Relax, Hossy,' the Captain said. 'You have to beam over to Laura D.'s ship and take a look at her life-support system.' 'Laura D.? Oh no!! I can't stand that woman and don't want to have to spend any time with her.' 'Don't worry, she'll beam aboard the Enterprise.' And suddenly Laura D. appeared on the transporter platform. 'Little Joe! Thank you soooooo much,' she cooed. 'I haven't seen you in ages. And Adam! You haven't changed a bit!' 'Thank you, Laura,' Adam replied. 'Welcome aboard the Enterprise,' Captain Cartwright said. 'Where is Peggy?' he asked. 'I had to leave her back on Earth,' Laura replied. 'Let's go to my quarters. Care to join us, Colt?' the Captain said. 'Uh… no, Joe. I still have some things to do in sick bay.' 'Oh please, Dr. Cartwright? Just for a little while?' Laura pleaded. 'Maybe later,' Colt replied and hurriedly left the transporter room. 'What about you, Adam?' Joe asked, already knowing the answer. 'I also have some things to do, Captain,' Adam said and also left. 'Well, it's just you and me then, Captain,' Laura said with a devilish smile on her face. 

It was an hour later when Captain Cartwright returned to the bridge. 'Any news from Hossy?' 'He is still trying to figure out what is wrong,' Uhura answered. 'Doesn't matter anyway,' Cartwright continued. 'Laura will stay on board for a while to keep me company.' Adam turned around and stared with a raised eyebrow at his Captain. 'Joe,  this is highly illogical. You know the damage Laura can do,' he said. 'She is a changed woman,' Joe replied with a dreamy look. Just then Dr. Cartwright entered the bridge. 'Isn't Hossy finished yet?' he asked. 'Where did you put Laura, Joe? Hopefully to the far end of the ship.' 'As a matter of fact she is still in my quarters and I will join her shortly. She is a wonderful person, Colt. I don't understand why Adam let her go.' The Captain got again the dreamy look on his face. 'Joe! What's the matter with you? You know that Laura D. is a terrible woman!' the Doctor said. 'She changed and I think I am in love with her,' Joe replied and left the bridge. 'Adam! You have to do something!' Colt pleaded. 'I don't know what you want me to do, doctor. You heard the Captain. He is in love.' 'Are you crazy, you hardheaded, green blooded Yankee?!' 'Doctor, your outbursts will not change the fact that the Captain has fallen in love…again.' 'We have to do something, Adam! You know how Laura D. is!' 'Yes, I was unfortunate to meet up with her once,' Adam replied, his thoughts drifting to his past. 'She must have brainwashed Joe or poisoned him or whatever! We can't let her take over my boy!' 'You didn't seem to mind when she was "taking over" me, as you call it!' Adam turned to the doctor with an accusing look. 'Well, that's all in the past, son! Let's concentrate on the present. We have to help Joe!' 'For once I agree with you, doctor. I shall look into it.' With that Adam turned around and left the bridge. 

Adam was ringing the buzzer to the Captain's cabin. 'Come in', he heard Joe say after a long time and the door opened. Adam stepped in the room and could see Laura working to close the last button on her blouse while sitting on the bed. Joe was standing at his desk, moving his hand through his hair. 'Captain, Hossy is done with the repairs. He wants to talk to you.' 'I'll be back shortly, Laura. Just stay here,' Joe said and left his quarters. 'What did you do to him, Laura? And by the way, what happened to Will?' 'Who cares where he is. I don't need him,' she answered. Laura walked to the table where two glasses filled with red wine were standing. She tripped and a capsule fell to the floor. Adam picked it up and studied it. It contained had blue liquid. 'Fascinating. What is this, Laura D.?' 'It is nothing. Give it back to me!' she demanded and tried to get the capsule out of his hand. Of course Adam didn't let her have it. 'If you don't want to tell me what this is, I will just have to check it out,' Adam said and left the room. Laura D. slumped onto the bed with a sigh. 

When Adam arrived at sickbay he showed Colt what he found and they examined the blue liquid. 

It was another hour later when Adam once again rang the buzzer to the Captain's cabin. This time Dr. Cartwright was with him. After they heard the Captain say 'come in' the two entered. 'Joe! We know what that Laura D. did to you!! She gave you love-poison,' the Doctor said excitedly. 'You got to be kidding me, Colt. Why can't you just believe that Laura has changed?' Joe answered angrily. 'Pa…uh, I mean the Doctor is right, Joe. Laura poisoned you with this,' Adam said and handed him the capsule with the blue liquid. 'It works like hypnosis. She must have rubbed it on you, and you did and felt what she wanted.' 'Well, she did give me a massage when we were in my room the first time…,' Joe thought. 'Where is that devil woman anyways,' Colt said loudly. 'I don't know. She wasn't here when I got back,' Joe answered. Just then Laura D. came through the door. 'Oh hello, everybody,' she said innocently. 'Don't you 'hello' me!' Joe yelled angryly. 'You poisoned me!!!' he added. 'They are lying, my Dear. I would never do such a terrible thing,' Laura D. said and looked hurt. 'I don't believe you! Get off my ship! Hossy fixed your problem and your ship is safe now.' 'But Joe….' 'I don't want to hear it,' Joe said. He walked to the intercom and called Security. Some minutes later Security Chief Roy Coffee and two of his men entered. 'Captain. What's the problem?'  'Roy, escort this woman to the transporter room and make sure she leaves.' 'Yes, Sir!' Roy answered and he and his man took Laura away. 

ANOTHER hour later…

Captain Cartwright was sitting in his chair on the bridge. To his right was his First Officer Adam and to his left his father, Dr. Cartwright. 'Well I for one am glad she is off this ship!' Colt said. 'Thanks guys,' Joe fell in. 'Without you I would be stuck with her forever. What's on your mind, Adam. Is there a problem?' He looked at his first officer who had a serious, thoughtful look on his face.  'No, Captain. I am just wondering why Hossy had such a smirk on his face when we past him in the hallway earlier.'

In Chief Engineer Hoss' quarters…

'This time I really did it!' Hossy thought with a big smile on his face. 'What a brilliant idea to put Laura D.'s ship on autopilot. She won't even be able to change it. Yep, they will sign whatever treaty we want, just to get rid of her…those Klingons.'

THE END


End file.
